


A Reprieve

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [13]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Souji wasn’t sure what to do, but his brain functioned well enough to urge him to take Yosuke to Okina City for a change of scenery.





	A Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of _[What Friends Are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622588)_
> 
> 77\. "Call me if you need anything."

Souji wasn’t sure what to do, but his brain functioned well enough to urge him to take Yosuke to Okina City for a change of scenery. To Souji’s relief, Yosuke’s eyes lit up ever so slightly when he realised where Souji was taking him. _I still need to think of something to distract Yosuke_ , Souji reminded himself as they were approaching the city.

Fortunately, Yosuke knew what he wanted once they got to Okina. “Let’s check out the arcade,” Yosuke nudged Souji. “I heard they got some new games there.”

Though Souji wasn’t a fan of games, he was happy to do whatever Yosuke willed him. He gave Yosuke a nod and followed him into the arcade.

Like a kid in a candy store, Yosuke roamed around the arcade, eyeing old favourites and stopping in front of some new games. “Look, Partner,” Yosuke pulled Souji towards a shiny machine that was clearly brand-new. “They have the newest installment of my favourite series!” He rushed to the machine, inserted a few coins, and picked a character wielding a polearm. “Oooh, he’s still in the game!”

Whatever the game was, it brought a smile back on Yosuke’s face, and it was all that mattered to Souji. He was happy as long as Yosuke was happy, especially when he could contribute to what little joy Yosuke was feeling.

The smile faded by the time they returned to Inaba, but there was no trace of the tears Yosuke had shed earlier.

“Good night, Partner. And thanks… for everything.”

“No problem, Yosuke. Call me if you need anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
